Studies of a calculation method, a calculation system, and a calculation apparatus that calculate a deterioration state of a battery are progressing. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-75461, an evaluation of a battery cell with use of a value of a capacity of the battery cell is performed.
However, the evaluation based only on the capacity fails to grasp a more precise status, for example, because which one of a cathode and an anode is deteriorated.